(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to air mattresses, and more particularly to an air mattress assembly having a built-in heating device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Air mattresses, due to their easy transportation and storage, have earned their acceptance in the households. In addition, a side benefit of air mattresses is that the air contained in the air mattresses provides a cooling effect to users resting on them. This has contributed air mattresses' wide popularity during hot weather or in places with warm climate. However, this benefit would become a disadvantage when the air mattresses are used during cold weather or in places with cold climate.
Conventionally, an electric blanket could be used to keep the user on the air mattress, or a portion of the air mattress warm, but not the entire air mattress. Most of all, if it is damped, the electric blanket presents a potential hazard of electric shock to the user resting on the air mattress, especially when the user is a senior with urinary incontinence or a child with bedwetting habit.
Accordingly, there is a need for an air mattress capable of raising the temperature of the air contained therewithin so that the air mattress could be applied under all weather conditions.